


Everything Stays Right Where You Left It

by Syntax



Series: Everything Stays [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Just Nameless Embalians Tho, Male Gimurei | Grima, Mentioned Lachesis, Mentioned Summoner - Freeform, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntax/pseuds/Syntax
Summary: Grima deals with one of his fellow dragons while on the way back to the castle.





	Everything Stays Right Where You Left It

**Author's Note:**

> this was sitting in my drafts as just an outline for so long until i finally started working on it

Grima found himself in exceptionally high spirits. The Embalian empire had launched another attack on Askran soil, and this time the Summoner had deemed it necessary to allow him out onto the field.

He could still hear the screams. He could still smell the blood. Oh, what a happy day.

To make things better, there had been a merchant convoy about to head out to the Castle of Heroes, all too happy to make some room and accommodate their saviors. Traveling by cart was not ideal, but it was better than walking when simply climbing aboard his larger self and flying back to the castle was not an option. He'd made a place for himself among the weapons and metals and settled down to doze for the rest of the trip back.

"Grima."

The fell dragon opened one lazy eye in the direction of the speaker. He knew that voice well enough to not need any of his eyes at all to place it. But he also knew that the disrespect drove her mad, and Grima would take whatever small victory he could over the Naga spawn.

The look on Tiki's face flashed cross, and he relished it.

"I am told you took a blow for Lachesis earlier on the field?"

"You are told what doesn't concern you," Grima replied. He couldn't feel the motion of the wheels underneath him. The convoy must've stopped for some reason. Ugh. Humans.

"But did you?" she presses. There's a tone in her voice that he doesn't understand, and it's starting to annoy him.

"Does it matter? Yes. The summoner wants us all alive for the war effort, remember? I didn't feel like listening to them blubber just because we lost some pampered princess on the field."

He closes his eye and resettles himself among the weapons. A silence stretches on long enough that for a moment the fell dragon believes his divine enemy has left him. But then—

"You wouldn't have done that before. You wouldn't have cared."

"Before, I never had a _reason_ to care," he says, growling.

There's a silence again. This time it stays all the way back to the castle.

The scent of blood in his nose rings sour.


End file.
